


Thank You For Taking A Chance On Me

by MrSpider945



Series: Modern Stuff - Six: The Musical [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, JUST, Other, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpider945/pseuds/MrSpider945
Summary: i just wanted to write something for mothers day don't make me write a summary blease





	Thank You For Taking A Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes so anyways this is one of those classic Kids Run Away From Abusive Home And Are Adopted By Caring Parent stories but parr and kitty are the kids and jane is the parent, this is all self indulgent fluff as a celebration for it being mother’s day here in portugal!!
> 
> the au as a whole is called Next To Me, idk if i’ll be posting anything about it but yee
> 
> trigger warnings: none that i can think of, but please do tell me if there’s anything you’d like me to tag

Catherine Parr had never paid much attention to anniversaries and the like, apart from her sister’s of course. They were rarely celebrated at their old house, and so she simply never cared.

 

Kitty, on the other hand, seemed to had a near photographic memory for them, remembering even small things like the day she got a gift. Which was why she wasn’t surprised that it was Kitty who, nearly two months before the actual date, first brought it all up, when Catherine was doing her homework in Kitty’s room for a change and Kitty was laying on her bed, reading a book Jane had recently given her.

 

“Cathy?” Kitty asked softly from where she was laying, which made Catherine look up from the text she’d been working on all afternoon.

 

“What’s up, kid?” She asked, turning around to face Kitty, who’d moved to let her head hang off the bed.

 

“The anniversary of our adoption is coming up, right?”

 

This made Catherine blink, before turning to look at the calendar she kept on her table. “That’s… two months away, Kitty.” She bit back a laugh, before turning back towards her. “Don’t you think it’s a little early to be thinking about it?”

 

“I mean yeah, but this is a big deal!” Kitty pulled herself up to sit cross legged, turning to face her. “This is the first time we have an actual parent. And it’s gonna be a year then! This is important.”

 

This made Catherine pause, then nod. “Alright, fair enough. What about it?”

 

“Well, we gotta give her a gift! And this has to be really really  _ really _ good, so we gotta start thinking, like, now!” Kitty giggled softly, before her face turned serious. “But, yeah, we gotta make this count.”

 

Catherine nodded, standing up before walking over, sitting beside her on the bed. She wasn’t sure why, but she’d noticed ideas seemed to flow better the closer she was to Kitty.

 

And so, the two sat there for a while- Catherine couldn’t be sure how long- until Catherine noticed Kitty play with the ring she wore like a medallion, since it was much too big for her.

 

The family tradition, on their biological mum’s side, or at least so she was told, was that every girl was given a ring by the oldest woman alive once she was born. She’d admittedly been surprised that Kitty had gotten one as well, considering their biological mum was nearly disowned by the time she had been born, but she did.

Admittedly, she could tell the family didn’t care about whether or not the ring fit once Kitty had grown up, but with Catherine she’d been lucky enough to have it fit. She looked down at her hand, staring at her own ring.

 

It was a simple silver band, with “Catherine” embedded in it in cursive. She’d used the concept in short stories before, but usually it came up as children throwing their own away because of bad relationships with their parents.

 

She’d considered doing that with hers multiple times, but ultimately decided against it, for one reason only- Kitty hadn’t. And she wasn’t going to throw something that connected her and Kitty even with the negative connotations it carried.

 

Giving one to Jane though…

 

“Hey. What about we give Jane a ring?” She squeezed Kitty’s shoulder ever so slightly, just to get her to turn around, and then brought her hand up so the ring was within her line of sight.

 

Kitty stared at her hand in confusion for a moment, then gasped. “Ohmygod that’s perfect!” She exclaimed with a grin, which caused Catherine to chuckle.

 

And so it was decided. They talked to Anne for help organizing the whole thing, and a plan was formed- three weeks before the date itself, they’d sleep at Anne’s from Friday to Saturday, going back home on Saturday night. During the day however, they’d go to the same ring shop where other women in the shop went to make theirs. Anne would go back to get it once it was done, and give it to them a week or so before the anniversary.

 

Catherine had been saving up for a while by then, not to mention tutoring kids as a side job, so she knew she’d be able to buy one herself, but Anne had offered, or better yet insisted, to help pay, which Catherine appreciated, despite being a little annoyed by it.

 

* * *

 

Five weeks passed by and suddenly it was the weekend they were going to spend at Anne’s. Catherine was in her room, finishing packing up, when she went to her nightstand, unlocking the top drawer, where she kept more personal items- her diary, the last two diaries she filled up, tickets she’d bought to go visit places with Kitty and, more recently, Jane, and one photo- of the last time she’d seen her father.

 

She put her current diary in her bag, then grabbed the photo. It was a picture of her dad, herself, and Kitty, in front of Buckingham Palace. She turned the photo around, reading the date she’d written on the back:  _ 12/08/2013. _

 

Oh, right. She’d spent her tenth birthday with her father, and somehow she’d convinced her parents to let them take Kitty along. It had been the one time she’d met her dad, and she doubted she remembered much about him, but she still carried that day as a treasured memory.

 

And then another idea came to mind.

 

“Good thing Anne offered to help pay for the ring.” She muttered to herself, while she put the photo back in the drawer and locked it again.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks passed by like three days and suddenly it was the anniversary- 05/05/2019. They’d decided not to do anything too big, just stay at home and be around each other, which worked just fine for all three of them.

 

Later at night, when they were both watching TV cuddled up together, Catherine turned around to look at the other two when she felt Jane move, in time to watch her squeeze Kitty’s shoulder. “Time for bed, love.”

 

Kitty looked at Jane, then at Catherine, who gave her a small nod, before she turned back to look at Jane. “One thing first, yeah?” She asked, unusually serious.

 

Jane blinked, nodding slowly. “Alright then, what is it?”

 

“Gimme a second.” And with that, Kitty stood up and raced upstairs.

Jane turned to look at Catherine, clearly looking for an explanation, but the latter just chuckled. “Just give her a moment, it’ll make sense then.” She promised, leaning closer. She felt Jane wrap her arm around her gently, and she smiled softly to herself.

 

Just a couple minutes later, Kitty returned, something clenched tightly in her hand. Catherine felt Jane lean forward as Kitty walked towards them, curiosity clear in her gaze. “What do you have there, love?”

 

Kitty sat beside Jane, and Catherine leaned over to watch Jane’s reaction as Kitty opened her hand, revealing a simple silver band, with “Jane” embedded in it in the same cursive her and Kitty’s rings had their own names embedded in it.

 

“It’s a family tradition.” Catherine explained as she noticed Jane’s look of confusion. “Me and Kitty have one too.” She held out her hand to show her own ring, while Kitty took off the necklace and set it beside Jane’s ring.

 

“And you’re our family.” Kitty continued, smiling. “So, we got you one.”

 

Catherine watched as Jane stared at the ring, then smiled and slipped it onto her hand. “Thank you, loves.” She brought both girls into a hug, that Catherine leaned against before reaching her hand out to hold Kitty’s.

 

The three stayed there for a while, before Catherine heard Kitty yawn. She squeezed her hand lightly, standing up and gently pulling her along. “C’mon kid, time for bed.”

 

Once she was sure Kitty was fast asleep, Catherine slipped into her own room. She unlocked the top drawer of the nightstand, where she’d been keeping her own gift for Jane.

 

She walked back downstairs, the gift in her pocket. She felt her heartbeat quicken as anxious thoughts she’d been having ever since she got it. She tried to push them back, and yet just as quickly as she’d banish them, they’d flood her mind again.

 

So she simply ignored them, walking over to sit beside Jane on the couch. She felt herself be pulled closer, and then Jane kissing the top of her head. “Thank you.” She murmured, which made Catherine smile softly.

 

“Hey, it’s no big deal, really.” She guaranteed, turning around to look at her mum. “I have one more thing for you, though.”

 

“Oh love, there was no ne-.”   
  
“But I wanted to.” Catherine cut her off. “Plus you’re always spoiling us. Let us spoil you for once, yeah?” She noticed Jane’s eyeroll, and for a moment she was worried she’d overstepped, but then she spoke.

 

“Alright then, love. What is it?” Catherine smiled softly at the affectionate term, then reached into her pocket, pulling out what seemed like just an ordinary key.

 

“It’s the key to the top drawer of my nightstand.” She began explaining before Jane could even react. “It’s where I keep more private stuff. I kept the key you gave me, no one else had a copy besides Kitty.” She paused for a moment, then exhaled shakily. “But I trust you. So, yeah.”

 

Jane stared at the key for what felt like an eternity, and those thoughts quickly came flooding back during that time, but then Jane took the key and put it in her pocket, before pulling Catherine into a tight hug.

“Thank you, love. For trusting me enough to do this.” Jane murmured and Catherine felt herself relax in her hold.

 

“No big de-”   
  
“Yes it is. I know how hard it can be for you to trust me. I’m proud of you, Cathy.” Jane cut her off, and not for the first time that day Catherine felt her bottom lip tremble.

 

“I love you mum.” She eventually mumbled.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
